id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Items are external objects that survivors and hunters (in Duo Hunter mode) can carry and use. Some items are unlimited and unique from each survivor. The items can be found in the chest and are purchasable by points in the telephones in Duo Hunter mode. List of Items Survivors *'Syringe:' Doctor's item. It can be use by injuried survivors to heal themselfves. Can be found in chest. *'Map:' Lawyer's item. It shows the whole environment, the cipher machines' location and display others survivors and the hunter's location. Can be found in chest. *'Flashlight:' Thief's item. After a time pointed in the hunter's face, it can blind the hunter for a few seconds. Can be found in chest. *'Toolbox:' Gardener's item. It can be use to dismantle Rocket Chairs. Can be found in chest. *'Wand:' Magician's item. It creates an illusion and the user becomes invisible for a few seconds. Can be found in chest. *'Fantasy:' Explorer's item. Using the book, the survivor can minimize. Can be found in chest. *'Elbow Pads:' Mercenary's item. When touching a wall, the user gains a directional acceleration. Can be found in chest. *'Flare Gun:' Coordinator's item. A one-shot gun that can stun the hunter for a few seconds. Can be found in chest. *'Holy Key:' Priestess' unique item. It can be use to create a portal in a selected area. *'Operator:' Mechanic's item. It can operate a robot that can decode, heal and save survivors. Can be found in chest. *'Football:' Forward's item. Survivors can dash with this item and Forward can stun the hunter with it. Can be found in chest. *'Cane:' The Mind's Eye's unique item. It reveals the hunter's location and the map to the Mind's Eye. *'Euphoria:' Perfumer's item. A perfume that can regress in time and reverse damage caused while the perfume's countdown. Can be found in chest. *'Lasso:' Cowboy's unique item. It can be use to drag survivors to Cowboy's shoulders. *'Music Box:' Female Dancer's unique item. The music box plays two differents musics: the red one, who accelerates the survivor and hunter's actions, and the blue one, who slows down the survivor and hunter's actions. *'Owl:' Seer's unique item. The owl can block the attack from the hunter. *'Coffin:' Embalmer's unique item. Saves from the Rocket Chair a survivor previously marked in the coffin. Duo Hunters' items In Duo Hunters mode, survivor can find an item in the chest or buy it in telephones across the map with points it acquires during the match. In these telephones, survivor can buy the non-unique items of the game and some Duo Hunters' exclusive items and pills. Survivor *'Attention Pill' (4000 points; ''only 1) *'Lucky Pill''' (4000 points; only 1) *'Anti-Bleeding Pill '(4000 points; only 1) *'Speed Pill '(4000 points; only 1) *'Smoke Bottle (1000 points''; 8 avaliable) *'''Black Mud (1000 points; 8 avaliable) *'Crowbar' *'Syringe' *'Map' *'Flashlight' *'Toolbox' *'Wand '(2000 points; 2 avaliable) *'Fantasy' *'Elbow Pads' *'Flare Gun '(3000 points; 2 avaliable) *'Operator' *'Football '(2500 points; 2 avaliable) *'Euphoria '(2000 points; 2 avaliable) Hunter (TBA) Trivia *There are differences between some owner's items and the chest's items. **The syringe is unlimited for the Doctor. **The map is unlimited for the Lawyer. **The toolbox is unlimited and faster for the Gardener. **The book is unlimited for the Explorer. **There are 5 elbow pands for Mercenary and only 3 can be found in the chest. **Only Mechanic can control the robot while incapacitated or trapped on a rocket chair. **Only Forward can stun the hunter with the footbal. **Perfumer can use 3 perfume bottles and only 2 can be found in the chast. *Lucky Guy is the only survivor that doesn't have an own item. *Actually, survivors can carry two items. When a survivor find an item, it can be changed by the item that the survivor is carrying. However, survivors can run while switching the two items, making possible for survivor to run across the map with two items. **In the Duo Hunter mode, survivors can carry 2 items officialy. Category:Items